Obssession
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: 'No other woman will ever have you Izayoi-san,because,you belong to me.' Izayoi x Yandere Kuro Usagi.


**AN: I don't own Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? It belongs to Tatsunoko Taro**

 **X**

He didn't knew where he was or wich day and month it was,all he knew was that he was fucked. He glanced at the handcuffs that were on his wrists and ankles,holding him on the bed. Looking at his surroundings, Izayoi tried to find something,anything that he could use to get out of this. Feeling the cold air hit him, he noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

 _''But who would kidnap me? I'm not rich and I came from an orphanage,I can't see what the person who did this could gain.''_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door of the room opening. He lifted his head so he could have a good look of his captive, the person he saw coming into the room was not who he expected.

-K-Kuro Usagi?

-''So you're finally awake Izayoi-san, That's great!

-''What is the meaning of this?''

The blue haired girl just smiled at him.

-''The meaning of this? Isn't it clear that it's for us to stay together forever?''

-''Together forever?''

-''Yes! I'm the only girl that is worth of you Izayoi-san, nobody loves you more than me.''

Izayoi stared directly into her eyes and what he saw chilled his spine, there was nothing there but insanity. Looking at the big black bag in her hands, the blond teen began to sweet.

Noting at where he was gazing,the girl let out a small chuckle.

-''Curious? I'll show you what's inside, afterall it is something symbolic.''

Symbolic? The blond didn't knew what this meant but it couldn't be good.

Opening the bag,Kuro Usagi took three objects out of it, the room didn't have much light so it took a little while till Izayoi could see what they were. His eyes widened in horror as he gazed at the heads of Kasukabe Yo, Kudou Asuka and Shirayuki. Izayoi always had a strong will but the sight of the dismembered heads of his friends was too much for the teen and tears began to stream down his face.

-''Do you like it? I'm planning on conserving them, they are the proof that I'm the one to have you.''

Her voice held happiness but it was also mixed with madness. Izayoi stayed quiet for some moments.

-''Why?'', He muttered.

-''Did you say something Izayoi-san or should I say dear?'',She internally squealed at the prospect of being able to call him that.

-'' I asked Why! Why did you kill them? Answer me! Kuro Usagi!''

Kuro Usagi just kept quiet, before walking towards at him, she cupped his cheeks lovingly before grabbing his chin.

-You want to know why? Isn't the answer obvious? They were trying to steal you!''

-''Wha?'', He was in a loss of words.

-''I saw the way they looked at you! How they would eat you with their eyes, how they wanted to confess their love to you! What easier way to prevent these bitches from taking what is rightfully mine than killing them?''

Kuro Usagi paused for some seconds to regain her breath, she knew that now that her rivals were dead it wasn't possible for them to do any of this, but just thinking about it made her rage grow. She glanced at the blond teen and just the sight of him made her mind and body relax.

Her eyes scanned every part of his body, from his strong legs to his perfect abs and chiseled chest. His beautiful messy blond hair,mesmerizing purple eyes and soft lips, he was an angel and she adored everything about him.

Losing control over herself,Kuro Usagi forced Izayoi to open his mouth and crashed her lips against his. Any type of protest that the blond tried to make was simply muffled by Kuro Usagi's lips. Her tongue entered his mouth, hungrily exploring every part of it before coming into contact with his tongue. Her free hand touched his stomach while her breasts pressed against his chest.

When air began to be needed, Kuro Usagi begrudgingly broke the kiss. The two were panting slightly.

-You belong to me Izayoi, I'm the only girl that you'll love,kiss or touch.''

Before Izayoi could muster a word, Kuro Usagi took a syringe that was above a small table and quickly pierced the blond's neck,injecting it's contents on him. His vision began to waver and his eyelids became heavy.

-I still need to take care of some matters, but I'll be back as soon as possible my love.'', Caressing his soft blond hair, Kuro Usagi walked out of the room.

Now alone again with the three heads staring at him, Izayoi slowly closed his eyes.

 _'' Kuro Usagi, This is not love, this is just an obssession.''_

And he knew that he could never run away from it's grasp.

 **X**

 **AN: I know that I'm a little late but I wanted to write something more dark for halloween, it can be considered an AU since they don't have any powers here(if they had, Izayoi could easily break free from the handcuffs lol). This was my first attempt at something like this so I apology if it sucked lol.**

 **Fun Fact: This came to my mind when I was listening to Tears Don't Fall part 2 by Bullet For My Valentine.**

 **So happy late Halloween xD.**


End file.
